


Different Paths to Nowhere

by motifsh



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, ambw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motifsh/pseuds/motifsh
Summary: Fizzle.
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Different Paths to Nowhere

**05:46**

Fourteen minutes left in the shit-show she called a job. Fourteen minutes left until she would be able to clock out and make the fifteen minute walk to her apartment in the below-freezing weather in her rinky-dink town. Fourteen minutes left until she could give a mental “deuces” to working third shift for _two whole days_. That’s right. Two consecutive days off. Fuck you, capitalism. She glanced at the clock again...

**05:47**

Coddammit time was moving _far too slow_. She was beyond ready to go. She hated everything about her job. The company itself, her managers, her coworkers, the customers -entitled assholes is more like it-, the shift she worked. But most of all, she hated that she NEEDED the job in order to live her humble life. _Double_ fuck you, capitalism.

**05:48**

Her headset beeped as a car pulled into the lane. “Welcome to BeesKnees, order when you’re ready.” The greeting as familiar to her as saying her own name fell from her lips in her staple, four-octaves-higher-than-her-usual-tone, “customer service” voice. She hated herself for using it, but what choice did she have? TRIPLE FUCK YOU, CAPITALISM.

**05:49**

Nothing.

**05:50**

Still nothing.

**05:51**

Still. Fucking. Nothing.

**05:52**

“Welcome to BeesKnees, order when you’re ready.” She said again, customer service voice still intact even though she was now highly irritated. “Give me a second!” Demanded a snippy old man. _Bitch ass old people_. She thought angrily as she switched off her headset microphone and leaned against the wall behind her. Maybe she should be grateful to him. It was her last few minutes on the clock and he’d be her last order. _If_ he ordered within that time frame, of course. If not, she’d hand him over to her relief, not even _attempting_ to make sure he was serviced before she left. That’s right. She was _that_ kind of employee.

**05:53**

"Lemme get a senior coffee." Crackled in her ear. A s-senior coffee?! He had to be kidding. He had to be _fucking kidding_. There's no way he looked at that menu for as as he did to only order a _single cup of_ _senior coffee_. There's _no way_ he wasn't kidding. Exhaling a shaky, pissed off breath, "Will that be all, sir?" Y/N asked through clenched teeth. His response? Driving away from the speaker without saying anything. _Ooh_ , she was _heated_. Just wait until his old ass got to the window. _Just wait_.

His shiny, red, sedan pulled around the corner, reflecting the morning sun into her eyes as he stopped in front of her window. Y/N suddenly became _very_ busy with the stack of tray liners under the register. Oh yes. Exercising her right to be just as bitchy.

**05:54**

Take his money? Nah. Make him wait a little longer.

**05:55**

Y/N stands up straight, just as the old man lays a heavy hand on his car horn. She narrowed her eyes at him and fought to keep from screaming. Opening the window, she forced a cheery smile and recited his total. "That'll be sixty-nine cents, sir." He handed her a crumpled dollar bill with a shaky hand, grumbling under his breath about her "lack of manners". Her smile widened pettily as she let the window slide closed on its own.

**05:56**

_Cash him out, Y/N. Cash him out and you can get ready to go_. She reminded herself. Only four minutes left until she was free for two days.

Pressing the necessary buttons, the register draw aggressively popped open and she dug around inside it for his change, secretly wishing that his throat would be burned by his coffee. She'd even settle for choking. Is it right that she wished harm upon this old man? Absolutely not. But it didn't stop her from finding a sliver of joy in the possibilities. With another deep breath, her forced smile returned, and she extended her hand out of the window, "Have a nice day!"

The old man snatched his change and drove off. Leaving Y/N cursing at the back of his car.

**05:58**

Y/N's relief stood next to her, pulling his BeesKnees visor on to his disheveled hair. "Sup, Brandon?" She greeted him while taking off the headset to hand to him. "You look like shit."

"Ha ha." She retorted, making a face at him. She knew she looked like death had tried to take her out during her shift. She definitely knew that. But at that point, all that mattered was that she was going home. "See you Friday." He said to her back as she left him by himself. “Yeah, yeah” she grumbled as she made her way to the break room to grab her coat. Gawd she was exhausted. _QUADRUPLE_ fuck you, capitalism.

**06:01**

She reached the time clock and slid her badge through the slot, sighing in relief when the little computer flashed that her action was accepted. “Time to be out this bitch.” She sang under her breath with a little shoulder shimmy. Passing by Brandon again on her way out, she gave him a salute and when he mimicked the motion, she flipped him off and stuck her tongue out. He returned the gesture with a smile and she waved at him over her shoulder as she pivoted and all but ran out of BeesKnees to start her trek home through the snow.

“Boopboopboopboop..” Y/N sang to herself, shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat, trying to avoid getting snow into her crocs. She’d left her usual change of shoes at home and she silently damned herself for being so forgetful. “Boopboopboopboop..” She continued to sing as the sign at the entrance of her apartment complex came into view. It was times like these that she wished she could afford to fix her shitty car. But alas….she was too broke to do so. FUCKING CAPITALISM STRIKES AGAIN. She blew out an angry puff of air and kicked her foot at a chunk of snow, getting it into her shoe. Nothing like a cold foot to add to your misery. Y/N’s steps quickened as she rounded the sign and walked through the entrance of her complex. Almost there. So close.

“Boopboopboopboop..” Her song continued as she got closer and closer to her building. Could it be her excitement at finally being home? Could it be the fact that it was morning and despite the fact that she was dead tired, she had hella energy? The closer she got to her apartment, she noticed a moving truck that hadn’t been there when she’d left for work. Was someone moving out? Or was she getting a new neighbor? It’s not like it mattered. She knew no one in her building. Not a single person. Though she’d lived in that apartment for four years.

Passing by the bottom apartments, she made her way to the stairs that led to her place. The door closest to the staircase opened, and a man stepped outside. Hopefully he wasn’t in to greeting people. He smiled wide, Shit. He was a greeter. “Good morning!” Y/N smiled back -grimaced in discomfort, really- “Uh..morning.” She said with an awkward half-wave. “Sangyeon..” He extended his hand to her, still-wet hair falling into his eyes. This was more than she was prepared for. “Y/N….” She shook his hand, having to look up at him. Curse her tiny legs. “Nice to meet you.” He finally let her hand go and she hurriedly shoved it back into her coat pocket. ** _Too damn cold to be out here shakin’ hands_**. “Nice to meet you too..” She nodded and ran up the old, wooden staircase to her apartment. She looked over the railing at him from the corner of her eye, watching him make his way to the moving van she’d noticed earlier. He drove away and she fished her keys out of her pants pocket, letting herself into the warmth of her apartment.

Her run in with her neighbor replayed in her mind and she wanted to throw herself off of the balcony. Why was she so coddamned clumsy? He was probably going to think she was some anti-social weirdo. **_Great job, Y/N. Great fucking job_**.


End file.
